In such an operating light, the contact surfaces provided in the basic body as well as the angular orientation thereof determine the direction in which the light of the light-emitting diodes is emitted. The contact surfaces advantageously have different angles, so that the light of the light-emitting diodes is directed onto a common area, e.g., a working point.
EP 2 031 295 A1 discloses a medical treatment light with light-emitting diodes, in which a plate-like carrier element with a mounting surface curved continuously or in a stepped manner inwardly, along which the light-emitting diodes are arranged, is provided, so that each light-emitting diode is oriented at a different angle.